Emma and Me I Wish
by BagelLoveeBabe
Summary: Someone has had a thing for Emma Nelson for a long time. Find out who is it when you read chapter 11 is up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

_I watched her as she sat down in the chair next to me. She didn't have her purse in her hand like she did in that last class we had together. I looked at her beautiful brown eyes. Those big amazing brown eyes of hers. I had been watching those brown eyes since I was in 8th grade. I never told anyone I like Emma Nelson. And she probably wouldn't care if I told her. But I care about it so much. I have been through so many relationships but none of them were really committed I always wished that girl was Emma._

There was a knock on the classroom door  
Ms. Kwan answers it: Emma will you please come here for a second. I watch her nod and stand up walking slowly towards the door. Emma walks into the hallway and I sit wondering What's going on with her and why they needed her.  
meanwhile in the hallway  
Manny: hey here's your purse she hands me my purse  
Emma: thanks but what took you so long?  
Manny: I sort of lost it she answers nervously  
Emma: you lost my purse calmly and mad  
Manny: yeah i did but its here now and nothing is missing  
Emma: um alright I'll see you later bye  
Emma walks back into the classroom.  
Emma walked into the class with her purse in hand she sat back down next to me and seemed kind of anxious.  
Right after she sits down she starts searching threw her purse. She finds the note I put in there when i had class with Manny. I knew Manny had her purse so I put a secret note in it.  
Emma's thoughts  
_I found a note in my purse so I opened it up and it said_


	2. The note

**_I have been looking at your brown eyes since I was in 8th grade. I love just being around you _****_  
_****_love your secret admirer _****_  
_****Emma read it over and over again trying to figure out the note. I watched her with anxiety and anxiousness. wondering if she knew who it was me who sent her the note. Yes I did have to steal her purse from Manny for a little while but hey it worked the note is in her purse. I smile to myself ****  
****Ms.Kwan: Everyone today we are going to be assigned a project to get to know others. ****  
****The whole class groaned ****  
****Ms.Kwan: now class this will be fun, look at the person next to you and that is your partner, you will have to get to know this person no hanging out with anyone else besides them and their friends for a week starting today ****  
****(fyi its Monday)This project will end next Monday. ****  
****Emma looked over at the person next to her and he smiled at her. ****  
****_YES EMMA IS MY PARTNER OH YEAH OH YEHA_ ****  
****_Spinner is my partner he seems to be very excited about this. Manny isn't but I guess he could be okay to hang out with_**


	3. Having Fun

**The bell rang and people started exiting the room ****  
****Spinner: So the English project today after school wanna start it? ****  
****Emma: yeah after school come to my house around 3:00 ****  
****Spinner: what is your address? ****  
****Emma: 215 Degrassi St. ****  
****Spinner: okay see you then ****  
****They walked out of the classroom and to their lockers ****  
****Emma got her stuff hurriedly and started walking to Science when she heard her name being called ****  
****Emma, Emma she heard ****  
****she turned around to see Spinner: yes? ****  
****Spinner: can I walk to class with you? ****  
****Emma smiled: yeah sure ****  
****Spinner: so how's your day going? ****  
****Emma: its okay yours? ****  
****Spinner: getting better every time I see you smile ****  
****Emma jokingly pushed him: yeah okay sarcastically ****  
****Spinner: No really I love your smile ****  
****Emma: why thank you ****  
****Spinner: don't I get a compliment too? ****  
****Emma: I uh um your Spinner interrupted her ****  
****Spinner: I was kidding he put his arm around her shoulders and she did the same ****  
****Spinner: were off to see Ms. Hatzilocos. The greatest science teacher of them all. Emma laughed and joined in with him and they started skipping and having fun. ****  
****meanwhile **

**Someone was watching and not liking what they were seeing at all.****  
****_I watched them laugh and joke but Emma knows I like love Spin he's my Sticks grrr I have to do something about this_**


	4. Starting Something

_**Announcement: for anyone who reads this and goes on I am Priseebrat on that site I am the original writer of this fanfic just had to tell everyone thank you and now here is chapter 4**_

**Chapter 4**

**_As we walked into class i saw her smile more. That smile is one of the things that made me jealous of Sean the whole time they went out. She always smiled when she was around him. She always seemed gloomy when they weren't together. That made me sad. I am making her smile. Me thats all me._ ****  
****Ms.H:Okay class today we are going to learn about ****  
****My mind drifted off in thoughts of Spinner I know that I shouldn't think about him I mean Manny has the hotts for him but Spinner is so sweet grrr life sucks**

**_I sat there daydreaming about Spinner until I felt a tapping on my shoulder I turned around to see _****_  
_****Spinner: Hey Emma didn't you hear the bell it just rang we are out of here he was so excited about this that it made me ****and ****   
****Spinner: what are you smiling and laughing at? ****  
****Emma: you in a fliratious manner ****  
****Spinner: well I am hott in a proud matter of factly way ****  
****Emma: well I guess I'll see you around three at my house ****  
****They started walked out the door ****  
****Spinner: unless you want me to give you a ride home ****  
****Emma: no its cool I have to do things then walk home I'll see you later ****  
****Emma gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to her locker ****  
****_Did I just kiss Spinner on the cheek? Oh my god I just kissed Spinner on the cheek Manny is going to freak out if she finds out! This is not good why did I have to go and kiss him on the cheek. _**

**_She just kissed him on the cheek Emma Nelson just kissed me on the cheek I have waited for this for years She has really soft lips I wonder what they would feel like on my own lips. _Spinner touched the cheek that Emma had kissed .Then his lips trying to imagine her kissing him for the first time while Emma tried to forget the kiss so she wouldn't feel bad about the Manny situation. _She just kissed him on the cheek Emma is so in trouble Spinner will be mine God Emma just had to get in the way didn't she grrr._**


	5. Lying and Taking a chance

**Chapter 5**

**Emma began walking to the daycare center to get her brother since her parents were away after she picked up Jack she went home and put him to sleep. Emma started working on her homework until she started daydreaming, about Spinner again. ****  
****_Spinner is a cool guy he's sweet and nice. Awe god I shouldn't be thinking about Spinner stop thinking about Spinner and do your homework now. _This war went on in Emma's mind until Manny stepped in the room ****  
****Manny: hey Em ****  
****Emma: hey ****  
****Manny: so what are you doing? ****  
****Emma: doing homework and waiting for Spinner to come over ****  
****Manny became jealous but hid it well ****with a ****look :Oh so you guys are going out on a date? ****  
****Emma: what no we are doing a project, I mean me and Spinner never gonna happen you and Spinner that is so gonna happen again, you guys are perfect for each other. ****  
****Manny: I know aren't we **** .  
****Emma started feeling guilty for thinking about Spinner: yeah you guys are. ****  
****Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell, ****  
****Emma answered it to see Spinner standing there: Hey come on in, she stepped out of the doorway. ****  
****Spinner: okay, he walked in looking around. ****  
****Emma: so you wanna begin? ****  
****Spinner: yeah sure. ****  
****Manny: well Em, me and Darcy are going to the mall I'll be back later bye ****  
****Emma: bye Emma became happy inside and Spinner had a wide grin on his face as Manny walked out the door**

**Emma looked up and saw Spinner grinning like an idiot(lol i love that grin of his lol) ****  
****Emma: what are you smiling at? ****  
****Spinner became nervous and embarrassed so he blushed ****: oh nothing ****  
****Emma: um alright so lets start working on this ****  
****Spinner: yeah sure ****  
****they sat down on the couch talking about themselves to eachother_Spinner is just wow hes really wow _****_  
_****_Emma is just becoming more amazing in my eyes she has so much to offer a guy I think I am going to ask her out on a date_ ****  
****They sat in silence for a little while as they both leaned in to pick up their binders they hands brushed sending an almost electric shock or feeling threw both of their bodies. This made Spinner more happy to be there with her ****  
****Spinner: Em he started until she looked up I was wondering would you like to go out on a date sometime? ****  
****Emma ****and ****at the same time: um Spinner I maybe you should ask Manny out I mean she has a really big crush on you and she's fun so yeah ****  
****Spinner ****and ****: Emma Manny and I dated once and it didn't work out after she cheated on me with some guy please just one date no one has to know about it just one little date please he gave her puppy eyes (Spinner puppy eyes adorable lol) ****  
****Emma: yeah okay I'll go out with you they both ****   
****Spinner: okay tomorrow after school I'll take you out ****  
****Emma: I have to watch my brother since my parents are out of town ****  
****Spinner: then we will take him with us ****  
****Emma ****as she said this: alright fine I'll see you tomorrow ****  
****Spinner stood up and Emma followed him to the door: bye and just so you know I had fun for once doing something for Kwan's class ****  
****Emma: me too thanks bye ****  
****Spinner gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, and ran out the door. Emma watched him go into his car he had a glow to him and a wide ****on his faceManny walked in just after Spinner left ****  
****Manny: oh darn Spinner left I was gonna ask him to hang out tomorrow night since I am doing something tonight ****  
****Emma: yeah ****  
****Manny: I guess I'll just call him and ask him then. ****  
****Emma: yeah okay you do that, Emma started feeling really bad inside as Manny dialed Spinner's cell phone number.**


	6. Feeling the Guilt

**Chapter 6**

**Manny on the phone with Spinner**

**Manny: um hey spin I was wondering if we could go out tomorrow night? there was a pause then Manny's face ****and ****all at once Alright Spin maybe some other time bye she hung up the phone ****  
****Emma: so what was his answer? ****  
****Manny: he's unavailable so he must be going out with some slut to get over me she ****at Emma ****  
****Emma ****as she talked: yeah i guess ****  
****_I guess I am that slut she is talking about_ ****  
****Manny: I wonder who she is? ****  
****Emma: yeah me too ****  
****Manny: well I have to go get ready for my date I'll be back later bye ****  
****Manny rushed downstairs to get ready ****  
****Meanwhile ****  
****Spinner: so Jay you think its cool if I go out with Emma? ****  
****Jay: whatever you want she's a treehugger I can tell you that he took a puff on his cigarette.****  
****Spinner nodded: but she's cool you have to admit that right? ****  
****Jay: she's okay while I'll see you tomorrow at school man and Jay left the ravine**

**The next day Emma decided to put more into her self appearance so she woke up early. Emma took a shower and dried her hair leaving it a little wavy and having her bangs clipped up like usual she wore some low-rise jeans and a green tank top. She put on a little make up hardly any at all little sparkle on the eyes and lips and she was done. Once she was done getting ready she woke up Manny ****  
****Emma shook her lightly: Manny? Manny, Manny she whispered in her ear ****  
****Manny: huh what, what is it Em? ****  
****Emma: its time to get up so hop to it ****  
****Manny opened her eyes all of the way: Woah Em what's with the new look? who's the guy? ****  
****Emma's eyes ****: Oh no reason just felt like some fun that's all. ****  
****Manny was buying it, and nodded: oh that's cool ****  
****Manny got ready and they went to school after dropping Jack off ****  
****later that day Emma walked into English class ****  
****Emma sat in her normal seat, and Spinner sat next to her but there was something new someone was sitting on the other seat, next to her on her right side she looked up and saw Jay,**

**_oh this is just great just who I need next to me_**

**Jay gave Emma a ****smirk: Hey green peace ****  
****Emma: yes Jayson? ****  
****Jay: oh well I heard about Spinner that's a really nice thing your doing with him ****  
****Emma looked at him confused ****: what are you talking about? ****  
****Spinner: Jay stop it now ****  
****Jay: Spinner told me all about the date for tonight ****  
****Emma: Spinner you told? she looked at him questioningly. ****  
****Spinner: yeah, I thought he could keep quiet and not tell you I told him sorry ****  
****Emma: whatever ****  
****Jay: Emma I was just kidding around don't do to Spinner because of me ****  
****Emma: just shut up for once in a cold voice ****  
****Spinner had never seen Emma seem so cold, not even to Jay, this kind of made him feel bad like he shouldn't have said anything like he told her he wouldn't.**

**_I sat there in class looking at Spinner without him noticing the whole time I felt betrayed god he had to tell Jay didn't he what if someone heard him and is going to tell Manny? I can't do this I shouldn't have anymore contact with Spinner that will fix everything. _The bell rings and everyone leaves class Emma runs for her locker and then leaves the school quickly. But along the way Spinner gets his car next to her and Jay's car is behind his ****  
****Spinner: Emma please listen to me talk to me please ****  
****Emma: leave me alone Gavin right now leave me alone ****  
****Spinner: hey don't call me Gavin I'm your friend god relax I'm sorry for telling Jay he was helping me ****  
****Emma: helping you what take me to the ravine is that what he was helping you with? ****  
****Spinner: NO Emma its not like that I was just talking to him and I was so excited I told him I'm sorry ****  
****Emma: yeah and when Manny freaks out on me its not going to matter to you so just leave me alone ****  
****Spinner: I'm giving up for now ****  
****and with that he drove away ****  
****Jay pulled up beside her: I heard what you said about me and the ravine that was cold ****  
****Emma: I don't care he told me something and I believed him why I don't know but I did and with my luck Manny knows, Jay Manny knows, does no one understand ? Manny is my best friend she likes Spinner and I agreed to go out with him because I like him and it would be secret okay and I shouldn't have done it god just leave me alone, and she ran away**


	7. Kisses and Passion

**Chapter 7**

**Emma went home with Jack to find no one home so she put Jack to sleep and fell asleep on the couch she awoke about an hour later to a knocking on her front door she answered it to see Spinner ****  
****Emma: what do you want ****  
****Spinner: I told you I would be back and here I am he didn't give her time to speak he just pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately like he had wanted to do for some many years. He held her tight in his arms noticing her not struggling just moving her arms around his waist pulling his body closer making the kiss deeper. they stumbled backwards into her house all of the way to the couch falling on it. Emma finally got herself control and pulled away to Spinner's surprise: I can't do this ****  
****Spinner: why not? ****  
****Emma: Manny likes you a lot Spin ****  
****Spinner: she cheated on me Emma I love you I have for along time please give me a chance I want to be your boyfriend please ****  
****Emma sat uncomfortably under. Him in silence after 10 minutes of the silence Spinner started to get up off of her. ****  
****Spinner: I see this was a mistake and I shouldn't have come and done this I'm sorry he walked to the door but Emma pulled on his arm and he looked at her. ****  
****Emma: don't go please I want you to stay, I want you to hold me in your arms I want to feel your lips on mine, I want you to be with me Spin please?**

**(fyi Manny is downstairs with Jack)**

**Spinner: you really mean that? ****  
****Emma smiled: yeah I do please stay here with me ****  
****Spinner: well we could go to my place to stay out of a Manny free zone ****  
****Emma giggled: yeah that would be best but first I have to leave Manny a note saying where I went**

**_Manny,_**

**_Went studying at Spinner's house with him_**

**_Be back later bye,_**

**_Emma_ **

**  
****Spinner: alright lets go ****  
****they walked to his car**

**After Spinner driving for about 20 to 30 minutes they reached a house. A small older looking house. But it looked nice not like you would expect or like Emma had expected ****  
****Emma: you AND your family live in this house? her eyes wide ****  
****Spinner laughed: no just me and Jay. ****  
****Emma: oh I see. ****  
****Spinner: well come on he got out of the car but Emma stayed still and that confused. Spinner so he walked over to her car door and opened it. ****  
****Spinner: hey come on Em. ****  
****Emma came out of her daze: yeah okay she got of the car and Spinner took her hand. ****  
****Spinner led her inside and there was no one there. ****  
****_thank god _Emma thought to herself she didn't want Jay to make comments, she didn't want to see Jay at the moment ****  
****Spinner took her to his room and opened the door he led her into his room. His room was neat and tidy hardly anything out of place not what Emma expected at all. She saw him sit on the bed then motion for her to join him. She did as she was asked and sat next to him. Spinner took her hand and kissed his softly. He looked up at her and she smiled. She was loving how sweet and soft he was with her. ****  
****Spinner kissed her sweetly: is this okay? ****  
****Emma nodded: yeah it is ****  
****Spinner: are we together then? ****  
****Emma started to brighten up: I want us to be ****  
****Spinner: then can we? ****  
****Emma smiled: yeah we can**

**They both lie down on the bed holding hands. After a couple minutes of silence Emma climbs on top of Spinner and kisses him and pulls away ****  
****Spinner laughed as he put his hands on her hips: What are you doing? ****  
****Emma: I don't know ****  
****Spinner: your a weird one but I like that. ****  
****Emma smiled: what do you wanna do? ****  
****Spinner: well I have some ideas ****  
****Emma: like what? ****  
****Spinner rolled them both over so that he was on top of her and started kissing her ****  
****Emma pulled away: I like this idea she grinned ****  
****Spinner: mmm your lips taste good he kissed her again ****  
****they started making out until his bedroom door opened**


	8. Studying and Becoming Close

**Chapter 8**

**Person: wow what is going on here? ****  
****Spinner: cram it Jay ****  
****Jay: little miss prude isn't so prude anymore ****  
****Emma: just shut up ****  
****Spinner started pushing Jay out of the door: man you need to learn how to knock ****  
****Jay: what I wanna stay for the show ****  
****Spinner: there isn't any show today so have fun in your room okay? ****  
****Jay: yeah whatever ****  
****Jay walked away and Spinner shut his bedroom door ****  
****Spinner: so can we continue what we were doing? ****  
****Emma shook her head: I have to go but I'll see you later okay? ****  
****Spinner: yeah that's cool bye ****  
****They kissed, when the door opened and it was Jay yet again. ****  
****Jay: hey Spin my man a Ms. Santos is here to see you ****  
****Spinner: tell her I'm not here ****  
****Jay: she already knows that you and Emma are in here "studying" for English. He used air quotes on the word studying. ****  
****Spinner: alright we will be out in a second ****  
****They made sure that they looked presentable and not like they had just made out and walked into the living room. ****  
****Emma: hey Manny ****  
****Manny: hey ****  
****Emma: well I'll take Jack and be on my way bye Spinner Jay and Manny I'll see you at home bye. She took Jack in her arms and left without waiting for goodbyes from any of them.**

**Spinner: so what do you want Manny? ****  
****Manny: a date with you ****  
****Jay laughed and Manny shot him a dirty look ****  
****Spinner: well its not going to happen so you can leave ****  
****Manny: it will happen eventually so why not now tonight she smiled at him seductivly ****  
****Spinner: no its not going to happen so you can LEAVE NOW ****  
****Manny stormed out the door and left angry ****/u ******

**meanwhile ****  
****As Emma walked home she thought about Spinner whether it was okay to be with Spinner. If he was okay with it being a secret for a little while. She was afraid of getting hurt again. Not that it was uncommon of girls to feel that way. Sean had hurt her but Spinner was different from Sean right? Yeah he is. or atleast he better be._watch out heart I'm letting a guy take you_ ****  
****When she arrived home her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id but it showed an unknown number so she picked it up ****  
****Emma: hello? ****  
****person: hey what time should I pick you up? ****  
****Emma smiled to herself: um around 8:00 work for you? ****  
****Spinner: yeah ****  
****Emma: you do know that we will have to take my brother with us right? ****  
****Spinner sighed dissappointedly: yeah i know ****  
****Emma heard the sigh: i'm sorry its just Manny can't watch him ****  
****Spinner: yeah I'll be there later ****  
****Emma: yeah bye ****  
****Spinner didn't say goodbye he just hung up. Emma could tell he was frustrated about her little brother having to come**

**After a couple of minutes of silence Manny walked in ****  
****Emma: hey ****  
****Manny: hey she walked downstairs ****  
****Emma: so what are you doing tonight? ****  
****Manny: going out of course why? ****  
****Emma: just wondering thats all ****  
****Manny: what are you doing? ****  
****Emma: homework watching Jack thats all ****  
****Manny: oh thats so boring ****  
****Emma: its what I have to do ****  
****Manny: yeah I guess well I just got to get something and I'll be gone ****  
****Emma: alright ****  
****Manny grabbed her purse and put some lip gloss on and left without saying goodbye ****  
****Emma sat on her bed in silence she already had her homework done because she had done it during school. So she set her alarm for 7:30 and then she fell asleep ****  
****meanwhile ****  
****Spinner sat in his room mad about Emma's brother having to join them ****  
****_Why can't she be here by herself? Why can't Manny baby sit? I want her to myself tonight not with her brother too. God this blows_ Spinner waited a few hours then got in his car and drove to Emma's. He knocked on the door no answer. He knocked on the door again no answer. He knocked on the door again no answer. This was getting aggravating for him. So he called her cell phone and again no answer. ****  
****meanwhile ****  
****Emma woke up to a crying Jack so she rushed upstairs and took care of him. She looked at the time and it was 8:30 ****  
****_oh god he is going to hate me _****  
****She went to the front door and found him sitting on the porch. She went and sat next to him ****  
****Emma: I'm so sorry Spinner my alarm clock didn't go off ****  
****Spinner: yeha its okay lets just go ****  
****Emma: let me get my brother and were off ****  
****Spinner had forgotten about her brother and was again frustrated about it**

**Next post is their date**


	9. Seeing his home and the unexpected

**Chapter 9**

**Emma came out with her brother's carrier, with him inside it, in her arms. She looked so excited. I gave her a huge grin, as much as I wish her brother wasn't coming I am still being with her. ****  
****Emma: so you ready to go? ****  
****Spinner: yeah let's go ****  
****Emma: okay they walked to his car. ****  
****Emma looked at Spinner occasionally to see his smile. But this time his glance caught hers ****  
****Spinner: what are you looking at? ****  
****Emma: your smile ****  
****Spinner: oh so you like my smile do you? ****  
****Emma: no I absolutely looove your smile ****  
****Spinner ****and ****: I see he turned his attention back to the road ****  
****they pulled into his driveway**

**Spinner: So here we are, He got out of the car and walked over to Emma's side and opened her door ****  
****Emma smiled at him: thanks you don't have to get my doors for me ****  
****Spinner: but I want to ****  
****Emma: well thanks ****  
****They made their way to the door and walked in and saw, ****  
****Jay: hey green peace has a kid ****  
****and ****  
****Paige: wow Emma that's interesting of you ****  
****Emma: he's my baby brother, I can't leave him all alone so-rry ****  
****Jay: sure it is, hey Spinner ****  
****Spinner: yeah? ****  
****Jay: make sure you use protection he winked at him ****  
****Spinner: ha, ha funny ****  
****Spinner: come on Em he took hold of her hand and led her to his room ****  
****Emma: so what do you wanna do? ****  
****Spinner: wanna watch movies? ****  
****Emma: yeah sure**

**Spinner: so we can put Jack in a clothes basket couldn't we with blankets and stuff? ****  
****Emma giggled: no that's why he is in the carrier so he can sleep ****  
****Spinner ****:Oh I didn't know that ****  
****Emma: its okay she sat Jack's carrier down on the floor ****  
****Spinner: so what movie do you wanna watch? ****  
****Emma: I don't know you choose ****  
****Spinner: okay he picked out 'Corpse Bride'(best movie i could think of right now), ****  
****Emma and him sat on the his bed all cuddled up watching the movie. ****  
****Meanwhile ****  
****Paige: Jay she is going to tell someone ****  
****Jay: no she's not Paige she doesn't care about our relationship ****  
****Paige: she's going to tell someone ****  
****Jay ****: why do we have to keep it a secret anyway? ****  
****Paige: I just can't tell anyone not yet ****  
****Jay sighed ****: fine we will go and talk to them about telling I mean they are hiding their relationship too so we can make a deal right? ****  
****Paige ****:Thats why I love you Jay your smart, and thanks for keeping this a secret for me and you'll get a reward later for coming up with that plan ****   
****Meanwhile ****  
****The movie had ended and Spinner and Emma didn't get bored because they started making out heavily ****  
****Spinner broke the kiss from her lips and started down her neck ****  
****This made Emma giggle as she ran her fingers threw his hair ****  
****Spinner leaned up quickly and took his shirt off and went back to kissing her ****  
****Paige: lets go do this deal thing right now ****  
****Jay: okay ****  
****They started walking towards Spinner's bedroom door. They heard Emma giggling but didn't care and opened the door**

**Jay: I told you that you'd need protection Spin**

**Spinner stopped and turned around um this isn't what it looks like sounding really stupid**

**Paige: yeah sure but we need to talk to Emma so get your shirt on and leave the room **

**Spinner kissed Emma one more time then left the room with his shirt**

**_Oh my god I am so embarrassed_ **

**_What do they want Emma for?_ **

**_Ooh that was gross seeing my ex giving Emma Nelson a love mark god and with his shirt off man am I glad I have Jay _ **

**_Spinner gave Emma a huge hickey that's for sure I bet she doesn't even know about it yet_ **

**Paige: okay well Emma mine and Jay's relationship is secret okay**

**Emma: and this has to do with me how?**

**Jay: we don't want you blabbing your mouth so shut up and listen to her tree hugger**

**Paige: we are doing to make a deal**

**Emma nodded: okay ? **

**Paige: we don't tell anyone about you and Spinner and you say nothing about Jay and Mine's relationship okay?**

**Emma: yeah okay deal**

**they all shook hands/color**

**Paige: And Emma just so you know you have a huge h-ck-y on your neck from Spinner**

**Emma: oh um thanks**

**Jay: again I say make sure Spinner uses protection**

**Emma: we aren't doing anything**

**Jay: sure you aren't **

**Paige: well thanks and I'll see you later bye**

**Paige took Jay's hand and led him out of the room**

**Spinner came in a couple seconds later**

**Spinner: so what was that about?**

**Emma: we made a deal I won't say a word about them to anyone and they won't say anything to anyone about us ****  
****Spinner: thats nice he shut his bedroom door ****  
****Spinner: so can we get back to what we were doing? ****   
****Emma: I'd like that ****  
****Spinner: good cuz I'm not finished with you**

**Spinner grinned as he walked over to the bed while she sat in a chair. He motioned for her to join him but she kept motioning for him to come sit with her they went on like this back and forth for a little while until Emma gave up and sat in his lap instead of next to him. this made him happy ****  
****Spinner: thanks makes it earsier for me to ****  
****Emma interrupted him: easier for you to do what? ****  
****Spinner: this he started kissing the back of her neck biting slightly and sucking lightly ****  
****Emma smiled: that tickles she laughed alittle ****  
****Spinner stopped: its supposed to ****  
****Emma's grin became wider ****  
****Spinner pulled her off of his lap putting her on his bed and getting on her kissing her ****  
****they started making out ****  
****meanwhile ****  
****Jay: so whats my reward? he ****smirked ****  
****Paige: I don't know yet ****  
****Jay: well I could come up with some stuff he nuzzled her neck ****  
****Paige: not that tiger I'll figure something out ****  
****Jay: you know I love you right ****  
****Paige ****: I love you too ****  
****Jay: thanks ****  
****Paige: for what? ****  
****Jay: for looking past everyone elses judgement ****  
****Paige: well your worth it ****  
****Jay: thats the thing I'm not worth it you are we are us being together is worth is ****  
****Paige: awww see this is what you should show everybody my Jay ****  
****Jay: nope I'm good showing only you**


	10. Cheese Whiz Fun

**Chapter 10**

**Spinner was giving Emma another hickey when her brother Jack started crying,   
Spinner pulled away: God kid why cry now why now  
Emma giggled: just hold on a sec and he will be okay she pushed him off of her slightly and started to take care of Jack.  
_He had to start crying now didn't he grrr.  
Spinner is so frustrated with the situation I feel so bad. _  
Emma finally got Jack back to sleep and sat down by Spinner.  
Spinner started running his fingers on her neck he whistled: I think your going to have a hard time covering these up .  
Emma : thanks a ton Spinner sarcastically.  
Spinner: well your welcome .  
Emma looked at her watch it was all almost 10:30: um Spinner I have to go right now.  
Spinner : Oh well I'll take you home  
Emma: thanks .  
Spinner: no thank you.  
Emma   
They headed to Spinner's car and were off to Emma's house. **

Meanwhile  
Paige's cell phone rang,  
Paige picked it up: Hello (pause)yeah okay,(pause) see you then bye. She hung up the phone.  
Paige: Jay I have to go.  
Jay : oh okay  
Paige: I'll see you later I love you bye  
Jay: love you too they kissed  
Paige left quickly

**_Woah why did she leave so quickly, that was just weird. _Jay picked up his cell phone and called her to see if something was wrong   
ring, ring  
Paige answered her phone: Hello  
Jay: hey Paige   
someone heard his voice: is that Jay Hogart?  
Paige: what no of course not  
Paige: I'll call you later bye she hung up  
_that was such a close call what if we get caught?  
Who was Paige on the phone with that really sounded like Jay Hogart no way it couldn't be Paige isn't stupid_  
person: so Paige who was on the phone?   
Paige: it was Emma Nelson.  
person: oh really because it sounded like Jay Hogart .  
Paige: Hazel I'm not stupid, that was not Jay Hogart she chuckled at her friend  
Hazel chuckled too: yeah your right, I mean you are Jay no way  
Paige: duh  
Hazel: alright well lets go party   
Emma got home to find Manny on the couch with some guy . They were making out pretty hard so she just left them alone running downstairs with Jack in my arms. Emma saw myself in the mirror and froze _Whoa man do I need to cover these hickies so no one sees_  
Laughing at herself as she applied cover up to my neck it looks a lot better hardly even notice. _Yes that's good no worrying about Manny_**

_**I shook my head in disbelief I couldn't believe Emma was wanting to do this, after all it was her idea to keep it a secret from everyone especially Manny. Now she was asking me if I thought it was the right time to tell Manny and the rest of our fellow students. I didn't know what to say. I was shocked. Emma started rambling on, like she always would do when she was nervous. I grinned at her. This is the one thing I had been wanting for so long, to tell people about us. I didn't want anymore sneaking around or staying at my house all of the time. I wanted an out of the closet normal relationship. **_

_**Spinner: Alright lets do it**_

_**Emma: Are you serious?**_

_**Spinner: yeah I am**_

_**Emma hugged him: thank you Spinner**_

_**Spinner: no thank you**_

_**We walked up to Manny who was sitting with Paige talking up a storm about nail polish**_

_**Emma: Um Manny we have something to tell you**_

_**Spinner: yeah we do**_

_**Manny: alright what is it?**_

_**Paige's face had an confused and worried expression, she knew exactly what we were doing and knew exactly what Manny's reaction would be.**_

_**Emma: Spinner and I are dating**_

_**Manny: that's some kind of joke right? She stood up**_

_**Emma: n-no its not a joke we are dating in a relationship After her saying this I put my arm protectively around her waist**_

_**Manny: why would you do that to me Emma huh?**_

_**Spinner: don't be mad at her Manny**_

_**Manny pointed at me: you don't talk at all**_

_**She then got in Emma's face: why the hell are you doing this to me? I'm your best friend aren't I?**_

_**Emma: yes but… she walked back a little**_

_**Manny got in her face again: so why are you doing it huh?**_

_**Emma: I'm sorry really I am**_

_**Spinner: I talked her into it don't do anything to her I began to protested-Manny interrupted me with a slap across the face.**_

_**Paige: wow aren't you being a little dramatic here hun?**_

_**Manny: Emma said she had no feelings for Spinner**_

_**Paige: Manny you can have so many other guys**_

_**Manny: I want Spinner**_

_**Manny then made to slap Emma but I couldn't allow this and grabbed her wrist**_

_**Spinner: don't touch her**_

_**Manny glared at me and jerked her arm away: Bite me**_

_**You wish I heard Emma mutter to herself but Manny heard**_

_**Manny averted her eyes back to Emma. If looks could kill the one Manny was giving Emma surely would have..**_

_**Spinner: Emma lets just go I pull her close to me**_

_**Emma doesn't say a word she just nods to me and we start walking away.**_

_**Manny yelled after us: Emma I hate you**_

_**Emma pulls out of my arms and starts running away**_

_**Spinner: EMMA, EMMA PLEASE COME BACK HERE**_

_**Spinner begin to run after her. To only have find her in the ravine 20 minutes later. Emma was sitting on a picnic table, crying her eyes out. He could no longer see the light from her big brown eyes but only sadness and guilt.**_

_**Sitting down next to her Spinner pulled her into his arms, lightly rubbing her back, comforting her.**_

_**Spinner: it's going to be okay I promise**_

_**Emma pulled away from him and stood up angrily: NO ITS NOT THIS IS A MISTAKE I HATE YOU I HATE US JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME**_

_**She ran away from him but this time he didn't run after her like his first instinct said to do. Spinner did as she asked him to, to stay away from her.**_

**Spinner jerked up in a cold sweat breathing hard. He looked all around him seeing that he was in his room**

**Spinner still breathing heavily: It was just a dream it all just a dream right? I have to make sure it was just a dream.**

**He took his cell phone and dialed Emma's number**

**Voice on the line: hello? Tiredly**

**Spinner: hey Emma**

**Emma: yeah ? Still half asleep**

**Spinner: do you hate me?**

**Emma: what no how could I? fully awake**

**Spinner: it was all just a dream**

**Emma: what was?**

**Spinner: nothing, nothing at all**

**Emma: sure?**

**Spinner: you're here on the phone with me, everything is ok now**

**Emma: aw then she glanced at the clock: you do know its 3:30 in the morning Spin?**

**Spinner: yeah I'm sorry**

**Emma laughed: just making sure you aren't completely crazy she paused yet**

**Spinner: even if I'm crazy you'll still love me**

**Emma: sadly yes I will jokingly**

**Spinner: you don't love me sad voice**

**Emma: aw I love you way to much**

**Spinner: well thanks green peace**

**Emma: what did you just call me?**

**Spinner: nothing baby**

**Emma laughed: that's what I thought**

**Spinner: well I won't keep you from your beauty sleep any longer lord knows you really need it**

**Emma: hey, watch it mister go eat some cheese whiz**

**Spinner: fine I will for fun than you and tastes better too**

**Emma: okay that's it, she hung up the phone**

**Spin had just started back to sleep when he heard a pounding at his door  
He grumbled and answered the door. Before he had even fully opened the door he heard a growl, the next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor with Emma on top of him.  
She kissed him with a fiery passion. Only breaking away to let him off the floor and give her warning   
Emma: I'll show you who's more fun  
She began kissing him again this time swinging her legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her, positioning his hands on her butt squeezing it gently. Spin stumbled to his room and pushed the door open with his back. As though pushed by an invisible force he fell onto his bed, Emma let go just in time so that her legs wouldn't be trapped under Spinner, and adjusted them so she was straddling him. Emma kissed him hard on the mouth, teasing him with her tongue, gently sucking his lower lip. Spinner rolled them over so that he would be on top and in control...he had been waiting. wanting this for so long... He kept his grip on her butt, pulling her closer to him. He broke the kiss from her lips starting a trail on her neck, sucking and biting gently.  
Emma: Still think cheese wiz is better?  
Spinner: Nothing is as sweet as you Starts kissing the line of her shirt  
Emma: purrs happily Told u I'm more fun  
Spinner: looks up, staring her down I don't know about that but...  
Emma: I'll show you rolls him over, takes off her shirt, and kisses him with such a passion and such a longing that Jay started banging on the wall**

Meanwhile at the party

Hazel: Paige why aren't you looking at all of the hot guys or dancing with anyone?  
Paige: no one has really caught my eye yet  
Hazel: whoa that's what first for you  
Paige: yeah I know she chuckled  
A guy walks up to Paige: Hey would you like to dance?  
Hazel gave Paige a look 'go dance with him he is so hot'  
Paige: Uhh, yeah sure...   
_Sure? SURE? What is the MATTER with this girl? Hell, I'd bang him WHOOT  
I hope Jay decided to miss this party. I don't want him to think that I am cheating on him. . . _  
The guy led Paige out on the dance floor. His placed one hand just below her bust, the other hand half on her waist, half on her butt. Looking worried, Paige reluctantly place her arms around Mystery Date's neck.

I hope Jay decided to miss this party. I don't want him to think that I am cheating on him. . .  
The guy led Paige out on the dance floor. His placed one hand just below her bust, the other hand half on her waist, half on her butt. Looking worried, Paige reluctantly place her arms around Mystery Date's neck.

This isn't so bad I guess...Paige smiles, starts talking warmly to her dance partner, who tells a joke and she laughs...there is no audio, but a music playing...suspense-full, almost sad music

Mystery Date: Your a lot of fun Paige...  
Paige: You too  
Mystery Date leans in, kisses Paige just as Jay spots them

Is that..? No, it can't be...Jay pushes through the crowds, and sees some unknown face leaning in to kiss Paige

Jay shouting: PAIGE! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? Throws the guy away from her, and punches him in the nose. You stupid Fuck! Get your hands OFF my freaking girlfriendRounds on Paige O, wait, that's rite, you can have the cheating bitch Jay storms out

Paige: JAY WAIT! JAY, IT'S NOT WAT YOU THINK! She starts to sob. Hazel, only seeing a crying Paige, and a bloodied Mystery Date, runs over to see what's wrong

Back At Spinner's

Spin falls onto the bed next to Emma, who is lying on her back. Spinner turns onto his side, facing Emma, kissing her neck and nuzzling her with his nose, his arm pulling her close. 

Emma speaking in a dazed, awed tone: That was...wow... 

Spinner stops, looks up at her lovingly: Oh, and just so you know...cheese wiz could never be as much fun as you.

Emma chuckles slightly, and Spinner begins kissing down her chest, nudging the sheet out of the way, they just start at it again, when the front door slams open and Jay storms through the house, ripping Spinner's bedroom door open. A very shocked Emma in shown throwing the sheet up, covering herself.

Jay: We have to talk.  
Emma: God Jay, can't you knock?  
Jay, looks bewildered as if just noticing her: Oh, sorry...didn't know you were busy...  
Spinner: No, Its ok Gives Emma a warning look Just, give us a sec, we'll be right out ok?  
Jay: Yeah...sure...walks off in a daze.

Meanwhile

Hazel helps a sobbing Paige to her feet  
Hazel: What was THAT all about 

Paige: He just left me! Jay gasps just gasp left sob me! sobs harder

Hazel: Wait, wait, what do you mean he just left you? Hazel gave Paige a puzzled / confused look

Paige: gasp Jay and I have been secretly dating for 2 months...and now...he's GONE sobs

Hazel: I'm sorry Paige...rubs back comfortingly

Back to Spin Emma and Jay

Emma, still holding the sheet around to cover herself, swung her legs roughly over the bed, pulling the sheet along with her. Spinner is shown reaching over the bed, trying to pull her back down, so they could finish what they started

Spinner reaches up, gently grabbing Emma's arm: Emma...what are you doing...come on baby, come back down here, its cold without you...

Emma flashes Spin a dirty look and pulls away. She then says in a hateful tone: No, I have to go.

Spinner looking alarmed: WHAT, Why, We need to at least finish what we started! He pats bed next to him

Emma: No, Jay needs you, he's more important, I'll go.

Spin, looks as if he's just seen the light: Oh, that's what this is about, your mad because Jay walked in on us. Come on Emmy, he's my friend! And something is obviously wrong! You get that don't you?

Emma, bitterly snaps at Spinner: MANNY is my friend...look what I just did. If she finds out...Spin, I love you, but I've risked a lot for you, and I've made sacrifices for you. Snatches up her shirt and pulls in on, without bothering to replace her bra

Spinner sits up in bed, the sheet covering only his pelvis, and swings his legs over the edge of the bed: Come on Em, don't be this way! Pulls her onto him, kissing her neck, running his hands up her shirt Please,  
Don't do this...not now...

Emma stops resisting, enjoying his gentle caresses: I really do have to go,...its almost 7...Manny will be up soon...you should talk to Jay alone anyway...

Spinner kisses her neck, some more: 15 minutes, and I'll give you a ride...

back at the party  
Hazel still rubbing Paige's back: its ok Paige lets leave the party  
Paige looked up at her: take me to Jay's please  
Hazel looking shocked at what she had just said: are you sure that's a good idea?  
Paige: I don't care if its a good idea or not I want to see Jay she answer angrily  
Hazel: alright, alright I'll take you to Jay's  
Paige: thanks Haze  
Hazel: yeah well your having a problem I'm your friend I'm here for you  
Paige smiled sadly: yeah you are  
Hazel and Paige go to Hazel's car

Meanwhile

Emma got off of Spinner and stood up: alright your 15 minutes are up actually I gave you more than 15 minutes so come on she smiled at him

Spinner: Emmy your just plain mean you know that he pouted

Emma: hurray for me now come on please before I get caught

Spinner: what if you just called Manny and told her you left for school already

Emma: I have to take Jack to daycare

Spinner: she can't do that?

Emma: he's my responsibility not hers

Spinner: at least give me 10 more minutes this is just to much to stop now

Emma: sorry tiger but we have to

Spinner made a hissing noise at her: can I try to convince you to stay he stood up

Emma purred happily: fine you can _try_ but it probably won't work you know that right?

Spinner smiled: oh it will work

Spinner kissed her neck as Emma purred with delight. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay

Spinner smiled and stopped for a second: convincing you any?

Emma lying to him she shook her head: nope not at all

Spinner: oh sure

He began working on her neck again. Rubbing his index finger on her stomach.

_Such smooth skin _he thought to himself

Spinner whispering in her ear: you have soft skin kisses her neck you taste so good kisses her shoulder smell so nice like vanilla and raspberries kisses down her arm makes me want you all over again kisses her cheek, still rubbing his index finger on her stomach but this time he slid it down more onto her leg.

Emma purred closing her eyes

Spinner: you want to yet?

Emma: almost but still iffy her eyes still closed

Spinner took out a can of cheese wiz and sprayed some on her neck. Emma shivered, she didn't know what was on her neck but it was cold. Spinner started kissing it off. His lips and tongue playing over her skin to get the cheese off.

Emma smiled: Spinner stop that's cold and it tickles

Spinner: if you say I convinced you then I'll stop

Emma opened her eyes: fine you convinced me

Spinner: good now you just stay here while I talk to Jay real quick ok? He gave her puppy eyes

Emma laughed: yeah okay but I am going to call Manny tell her that I am at school or something and she needs to drop Jack off for me

Spinner: good choice he smiled at her.

He left Emma there standing in a sheet with a face of disappointment.

_He is way to good at convincing me to do things. Grr him, but that was really was amazing._ She smiled to herself taking out her cell phone to call Manny.

Meanwhile with Spinner and Jay

Spinner: so what's wrong Jay?

They were sitting on Jay's bed

Jay: Paige she ch-cheated on me at a party

Spinner's face dropped he looked so horrified: are you serious man?

Jay: yeah I am I saw her kissing some other guy at the party.

Spinner: Wait I want to hear the whole story that leads up to this

Jay: I was walking threw the party and saw this couple kissing for some reason my eyes couldn't be torn away then I saw why it was Paige and some other guy kissing. When he leaned into kiss her again interrupted by Paige running threw his bedroom door

Paige still sobbing frantically: Jay I am so sorry let me explain please I wasn't cheating on you

Spinner got up off of the bed and started walking out of the door: Jay man listen to her at least he opened the door and left Jay and Paige to talk


	11. Dancing with Disaster

**Chapter 11**

**_T_his isn't so bad I guess...Paige smiles, starts talking warmly to her dance partner, who tells a joke and she laughs...there is no audio, but a music playing...suspense-full, almost sad music  
Mystery Date: Your a lot of fun Paige...  
Paige: You too  
Mystery Date leans in, kisses Paige just as Jay spots them  
Is that..? No, it can't be.  
Jay pushes thru the crowds, and sees some unknown face leaning in to kiss Paige  
Jay shouting: PAIGE! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?  
Throws the guy away from her, and punches him in the nose  
Jay still shouting:You stupid Fc! Get your hands OFF my freaking girlfriendRounds on Paige O, wait, that's rite, you can have the cheating bth   
Paige: JAY WAIT! JAY, IT'S NOT WAT YOU THINK!  
She starts to sob.   
Hazel, only seeing a crying Paige, and a bloodied Mystery Date, runs over to see what's wrong.  
Back at Spin's  
Spin falls onto the bed next to Emma, who is lying on her back. Spinner turns onto his side, facing Emma, kissing her neck and nuzzling her with his nose, his arm pulling her close. **

Emma speaking in a dazed, awed tone: That was...wow... 

Spinner stops, looks up at her lovingly: Oh, and just so you know...cheese wiz could never be as much fun as you.

Emma chuckles slightly, and Spinner begins kissing down her chest, nudging the sheet out of the way, they just started at it again, when the front door slams open and Jay storms thru the house, ripping Spinner's bedroom door open. A very shocked Emma in shown throwing the sheet up, covering herself.

Jay: We have to talk.  
Emma: God Jay, can't you knock?  
Jay, looks bewildered as if just noticing her: Oh, sorry...didn't know you were busy...  
Spinner: No, Its ok  
He gives Emma a warning look  
Spinner:Just, give us a sec, we'll be right out ok?  
Jay: Yeah...sure...  
He walks off in a daze

**Meanwhile   
Hazel helps a sobbing Paige to her feet  
Hazel: What was THAT all about  
Paige: He just left me! Jay gasps just gasp left sob me! sobs harder  
Hazel: Wait, wait, what do you mean he just left you? Hazel gave Paige a puzzled / confused look   
Paige: gasp Jay and I have been secretly dating for 2 months...and now...he's GONE sobs  
Hazel: I'm sorry Paige...rubs back comfortingly **

**Back to Spin Emma and Jay   
Emma, still holding the sheet around to cover herself, swung her legs roughly over the bed, pulling the sheet along with her. Spinner is shown reaching over the bed, trying to pull her back down, so they could finish what they started  
Spinner reaches up, gently grabbing Emma's arm: Emma...what are you doing...come on baby, come back down here, its cold without you...  
Emma flashes Spin a dirty look and pulls away. She then says in a hateful tone: No, I have to go.  
Spinner looking alarmed: WHAT, Why, We need to at least finish what we started! He pats bed next to him  
Emma: No, Jay needs you, he's more important, I'll go.  
Spin, looks as if he's just seen the light: Oh, that's what this is about, your mad because Jay walked in on us. Come on Emmy, he's my friend! And something is obviously wrong! You get that don't you?  
Emma, bitterly snaps at Spinner: MANNY is my friend...look what I just did. If she finds out...Spin, I love you, but I've risked a lot for you, and I've made sacrifices for you. Snatches up her shirt and pulls in on, without bothering to replace her bra  
Spinner sits up in bed, the sheet covering only his pelvis, and swings his legs over the edge of the bed: Come on Em, don't be this way! Pulls her onto him, kissing her neck, running his hands up her shirt Please,  
Don't do this...not now...  
Emma stops resisting, enjoying his gentle caresses: I really do have to go,...its almost 7...Manny will be up soon...you should talk to Jay alone anyway...  
Spinner kisses her neck, some more: 15 minutes, and I'll give you a ride... **

**We Find Paige still on the floor, after just finishing explaining everything to Hazel. Hazel hugs Paige, rubs her back, and then pulls her off the floor to her feet.  
Hazel:It'll be ok Paige, lets go  
Paige looked up at her, eyes streaming still, and shook her head:Take me to Jay's   
Hazel:Are you sure that's wise?  
Paige, suddenly livid, speaks in a manner somewhere between sobs and shouts:I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!  
gasp Without Jay, I don't have a reason to live! Just PLEASE Hazel...I need him, I need to see him, I - I - starts sobbing again  
Hazel:Come on, Paige, don't - Paige lets out another sob don't cry ok?  
Paige:I -gasp- Need -gasp - JAY Hazel, placing an arm around Paige to steady her:Alright, alright I'll take you to Jay's, just; stop crying before you barf all over yourself.  
Paige giving a sobbing laugh:Thanks HazeYeah well your having a problem, and I'm your friend...So - Hazel slams the car door shut and starts the engine - You're just stuck with me **

Paige smiled sadly: of all the friends I HAD to get stuck with, I'm glad its you...  
Back In Spins Room

Emma pulls her lips away from Spinners, them both smiling, and, using the sheet as a Toga, climbs off of Spin 

Emma Ok Tom Cat, you got your 15 minutes and then some...now I really have to go.

Spinner Emmy your just plain mean you know? He tried to pull her back onto the bed with him, and, after failing, began to pout

Emma Hurray for me…now come on! Don't tempt me; I have to go before I get caught.  
Spinner, again tries to pull Emma back onto the bed, this time succeeding can't you just called Manny and tell her you left for school already? Spinner stuck out his lip  
Emma, playfully smacks Spinner I kisses forehead have kisses nose to take kisses cheek Jack kisses neck to kisses lips daycare kisses lips again

Spinner pulls Emma back into his arms and into another, deeper kiss Can't Manny kisses Emma's neck take him?

Emma tilts her head to the side and speaks in a saddened tone I can't Spin

Spinner At least give me a few more minutes.

Emma Come on Tiger, don't do this, you know I have too…

Spinner whimpered, and pulled Emma into his lap, kissing her neck up to her ear, kissing her ear, and then whispers Can't I convince you to stay?

Emma you can try but…You should know by now baby, I don't give in easily to temptation.

Spinner, smiles slightly, still kissing Emma's neck and ears, gently nibbling her earlobe you'll give in…I promise

Emma gave a small laugh and ran away…still laughing she says If you want me…come and get me

Spinner growls and chases after her, picking her up in his arms and carries her back to the bed Fe Fi Fo Futt…I see Emma's cute bare butt! And after saying this, he gives Emma a little smack on the butt and starts kissing her everywhere, slowly working his way down

Spinner How's this for convincing?

Emma I've been more convinced by cheeze wiz ads

Spinner oh sure

Spinner pulled her close, still kissing, gently caressing her soft, smooth skin. Suddenly alert, he speaks Emma…I love you…I love everything about you. I love the way you feel next to me he pulls her close…the way you laugh after teasing me about cheeze wiz…I love the way you taste he kisses her neck I love the way you always smell like Vanilla Raspberries…I the way you look at me…I love your cute little faces, like the one you have now…I love the way you except my friends, because they are important to me…I love the way you risk everything for me…I love you. Spinner pulls her into a long kiss Please don't leave me…

Emma How could I ever leave you? I love you too Tiger…Emma and Spinner kiss again

Spinner hugs Emma Stay here, while I go see what's wrong with Jay-J bird…okay Kitten?

Emma laughed Yeah ok…I'll call Manny and tell her that I'm at school or something and she needs to drop Jack off for me… 

Spinner smiled and gave her a quick kiss Glad you've decided to cross over to the dark side...

Emma smiled, not wanting to let him go Hey Spin…I have an idea…I'll tell you when you get back, ok?

Spinner headed towards the door, and before leaving, he blew her a kiss I'll hurry And at this, he left Emma standing in her sheet, glowing

Emma thinking to herself He is way too amazing…She smiled to herself and took out her phone to call Manny


End file.
